howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Secret Agent
"How to Rock a Secret Agent" is the ninth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on March 31, 2012, after the 2012 Kids' Choice Awards. In this episode, Kacey is determined to outshine Molly at the school dance. She sends Stevie undercover to find out what Molly will be wearing, but when Stevie realizes she's being used, she comes up with a plan of her own. Episode Summary Kacey realizes that a dance is coming up. She tells the band that before when she was the Queen of the Perfs, everyone looked to see what she was wearing, but now that Molly is the Queen of the Perfs, everybody will want to see what Molly is wearing. So Kacey tries to come up with a plan and wants to know what Molly will wear. She then makes Stevie a secret agent to get invited to the Perf bathroom and hang around them to eventually get some information. The two fake a fight in front of Molly and Grace and Stevie heads over to the Perfs table asking how they ever put up with Kacey — Molly invites her to hang out with them thinking Stevie wants to cut ties with Kacey. Kacey then teaches Stevie everything she needs to do to be the perfect Perf. She trains her on how to know each brand and season about each style and type of clothing, and has to be fashionably knowledged. She is also tested on how to fake smile while chewing gum, posing, and other usual things the Perfs would do. Stevie is transformed, wearing a cute girly outfit (that color coordinates with Molly and Grace), high heels, and a confident strut. Stevie hangs out with the Perfs in their bathroom, which has a sushi chef and other luxaries. After lots of time with the Perfs, Stevie starts to like the way of living like a Perf. This gets Kacey worried that she was taking up too much time in the bathroom, then when Stevie comes in and acts completely like a Perf, Kacey comes up with a plan. Later in the episode, Kacey dresses up like the sushi chef and overhears Molly demote Grace for Stevie. She tells Stevie that Molly is just using her to get information about the dance, but Stevie says Kacey is using her and likes hanging out with Molly. Later, Molly asks Stevie what dress Kacey is wearing to the dance so that she can take her down — that’s when Stevie realizes that Molly really is also just using her, but then comes up with a plan of her own. She then leaves the Perfs as well. In between all of the secret-agent business, the boys of Gravity 5 have a bet on who can get a date to the dance first. The loser has to wear a dress to the dance. Kacey has a date with Nelson, and helps Kevin find a date as well, causing Zander to lose the bet. Kacey comes in the dance with Nelson, then Molly comes in wearing the same dress. They freak out, then Zander ends up wearing the same clothes that Molly AND Kacey wore. Then Stevie tells Kacey that she deserved it and finally learned the lesson not to use her friends for something they want. Then Gravity 5 performs their new song "Move With the Crowd" at the dance. Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed Song featured *''Move With the Crowd'' Note: *This episode has a gag from the movie Mean Girls, as well as the pilot. Memorable Quotes Reception It received 4.4 million viewers on its premiere night, the highest of the series. Trivia * Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes